1. Technical Field
This invention relates to packaging a plurality of disposable articles. In one aspect, this invention relates to an article and method for packaging flexible disposable absorbent articles, including disposable diapers, underpants, guards-for-men garments, sanitary napkins, incontinence pads, undergarments, or briefs.
2. Background
Packaged product users and their purchasing motivations are sensitive to product package appearance and product cost. Packaged product user's purchasing decisions reflect their sensitivities.
Producers of packaged consumer products are sensitive to sales volume and product and material costs and handling, shipping, and display costs. Producers of packaged consumer products, such as packaged absorbent articles, prefer to hold packaging production and material costs to a minimum. Producers have trade off decisions to make to balance the packaging appeal to the customer with a lowest cost of packaging materials and production costs associated with each packaging design.
Product and material costs, handling costs, shipping, and display costs not only affect packaging users and purchasing decisions, but also handling, shipping, and display space costs constrain further the design, configuration, and selection of the preferred packaging and product to be packaged.